


Flawless

by YanzaDracan



Category: Justified, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: I got flaws.Written in 2010





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

Raylan pushed away his empty plate as he reached for his beer. He sat back watching the patrons as they came and went from the bar and grill. This was the most relaxed he’d felt since he’d been transferred to Lexington. His reverie was interrupted by the rumble of an American high performance engine. A sleek black beauty pulled into the spot by the window where Raylan watched. He whistled low as he appreciated the cherry condition of the classic. The whistle chokes into a cough when the driver steps out into the parking lot. 

They’re perfect. The perfect black beauty and the perfectly beautiful man that shuts the door and rubs a hand lovingly over the glossy paint. Eyes the color of a mountain meadow look directly at Raylan as though he can see him staring through the tinted window. After a careful perusal of the parking lot, he stalks gracefully toward the door. Raylan lets go a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the stranger disappeared from sight only to reappear at the bar.  

The marshal continued to study the man as he ordered a meal that he ate like he was being forced, and washed it down with a beer that he looked at like he wished was something stronger. Raylan’s breath gave a pause when he approached his table.  

“Somethin’ I can help you with, Marshal?” The voice sounded rusty, unused, and it sent sparks along Raylan’s nerves. 

He decided to test the waters. He shifted subtly in his chair while watching the handsome face. 

“Only if yer so inclined.” He drawled low. 

“Always willing to help out law enforcement.” The expression never changed, but he added a wink. 

“Stayin’ next door.” Relief washed through Raylan at the younger man’s acceptance. 

“Meet you there after I settle.” He indicated his bill. 

Raylan settled his hat as he stood. “Last room in the front.” 

The dark blond head dipped in acknowledgement. 

“Don’t start without me.” He growled. 

Raylan marveled at the body moving toward him. He was built for strength and speed … All predatory grace. Scars peppered the perfectly proportioned torso several long white scars twined around the muscled forearms. 

“Perfect.” Raylan reached to pull him down. 

“Nah. Just Dean.” 

Before Raylan could form a comeback that sinful mouth and talented hands had Raylan forgetting everything but his need. They panted softly into each others' necks, sweat pooled in ridges of muscles and scars, as their bodies come down. Dean slides out and off to the side. As he starts to doze, he jerks himself awake and heads to the bathroom. He hands a damp towel to Raylan before settling back in the bed.

~@~@~@~

Raylan rolled out of bed just before his alarm buzzed. Dean was sprawled on his stomach, arms under his pillow. He runs his hand softly down the lean back. A soft sigh that sounded like a name, and Dean blinked sleepily. 

“Hey.” 

“Gotta go to work.” He steals a kiss when Dean sits up. “Be here when I get off? It’d be the perfect ending to what’ll probably be a shitty day.” He grabs another kiss. 

Dean’s chuckle sent a shiver through Raylan. 

“I’m nobody’s perfect anything, Marshal.” 

Raylan cupped his hand under Dean’s chin and raised his head until green eyes met brown. 

“We all have scars.” 

Dean drew a shuddering breath. 

“Buy you a drink when you’re off duty.” 

Raylan smiled. 

Flawless.

**~ Fini ~**


End file.
